


Daydream

by unfinishedpages



Series: we're collecting moments (tattoos on my mind) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfinishedpages/pseuds/unfinishedpages
Summary: A prologue to the past, present and future, all with you.





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> -Daydream-  
> All boyish grins  
> And saccharine lips
> 
> Those curly locks  
> With dark eyes
> 
> Smooth skin,  
> Flushed cheeks
> 
> Shaky fingers  
> In rumpled sheets
> 
> Sooty lashes,  
> Mouth agape
> 
> A breathtaking sight,  
> —that is only mine

When things get hot and heavy, sometimes Kyungsoo can't draw the line where Jongin and Kai meet. He doesn't know whose hands is it when they're trailing down and thumbing against the button of his jeans, he can't quite put a finger on whose lips are against his when he grips the slim pair of hips and drives them down to meet his own.

Kyungsoo can't recognize whose breathless screams get muffled against his shoulders when stars burst behind his eyes and scorching heat ran through his veins, ragged breaths and shaky hands caught in the aftermath.

But he can draw the line where Jongin and Kai separate. It's Jongin's soft kisses against his neck that bring him back from Cloud 9, it’s his gentle fingers carding through his sweat-matted hair are those that make him realize that heaven isn't up in the clouds, but in the brown eyes that disappear into crinkled lids and in the high-pitched giggle Jongin lets out as he lies beside him and kisses the tip of his nose.

It’s definitely Jongin that whines for his warmth after discarding the aftermath of their lovemaking, and Kyungsoo wouldn't even dare of thinking to part with the centre of his universe, and when Jongin's voice throaty voice echoing through the air as his fingers trace up Kyungsoo's shoulders with his soft ashy hair brushing against the elder's jaw. 

Kyungsoo knows he's home when Jongin talks about the most peculiar things as his afterglow dulls down, his tired voice rumbling through his chest as he draws over the book he's been wanting to get for weeks, or the time he accidentally put mismatched socks on to work. 

While Kai is the unattainable, sensual fantasy hidden under Jongin's soft, easy smiles and carefree laughter, Kyungsoo knows that he wouldn't have it any other way when Jongin tucks himself under his chin and drifts off in slumber, but not before a promise of forever love falling out his slightly parted lips against Kyungsoo's neck. 

This, is love.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my many tweet fics at @the_conjongin (shameless self promo) and I didn't want to lose them, so I decided to compile them in a collection so IDK this was just powered by one of my many sporadic choices in life.


End file.
